


A game of chase (or is it?)

by Nessari



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, brief kink talk just because, gulf may seem like a thirsty hoe at first but he actually isn't, harry potter and draco malfoy make an apperance as teachers, it is what you think it probably is, mewgulf are idiots in love but they kinda don't know, modern hogwarts bc i refuse to accept thinking they cant use phones there by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessari/pseuds/Nessari
Summary: Gulf may have experienced slight gay panic when he first saw Mew without a shirt. But that little incident may have also reminded him of all the little things Mew does that make him such a good person. Firstly under a challenge, then simply because he wants, he starts to flirt with the Hufflepuff. But for how long can he take it when Mew is flirting back?
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	A game of chase (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Anything fantasy/supernatural/mythological related. Movie/series/video game references count. Feel free to get as creative as you want!
> 
>  **Type:** Oneshot  
>  **Length:** Any  
>  **Rating:** Any  
>  **Pairing:** MewGulf
> 
>  **Due date:** Tuesday, April 28th 23:59 Eastern Time  
> Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.  
> Voting ends Friday, May 1st 23:59 Eastern Time
> 
>  ****** To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! ******

**16 th August 20xx**

“Hey, Gulf want to go some muggle shopping?” asked Tee Mild as he received his ice cream from a worker at the Fortesque Ice Cream Shop and they headed back onto the streets of the Diagon Alley. 

“Might as well, I need to get some new clothes anyways.” Sighed Gulf as they entered the Leaky Cauldron to leave the magic world, immediately going in the way of the shopping centre. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind it if we met some of our classmates-“ 

“We’re meeting them at a party tonight anyways, do you miss Boat THAT much or do you simply miss seeing his naked body?” 

Mild blushed slightly, but quickly brushed his friend’s comment off by saying “It happens when you can’t see your boyfriend for a month” 

“He did offer you to go with him” 

“Maybe next year” 

Gulf raised his eyebrows at that but didn’t tease his friend further. They arrived at the shops anyways. 

And as if Merlin wanted to make sure all of Mild’s wishes come true, they met their fellow classmates at the first shop they went to. 

Tong, Boat and Boss all were trying on swimsuits. A view very pleasing to the eyes, Gulf wasn’t going to lie, as their lean silhouettes made their ways out the changing rooms so they could see how one another looked. That was when Boat spotted both Mild and him, and waved them over. 

“You came after all?” 

“Yeah, Gulf needed some clothes so we came.” 

Nonetheless to say, Gulf felt used and betrayed by his own friend. 

“Hey Gulf you coming to my party today, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, mostly, need a swimsuit for a beach party.” He answered Tong’s question 

“C’mon Mew how long are you gonna sit there?” 

“It’s just, these all feel a size too small.” 

“Well come out in one of the too small ones and then we’ll search for the bigger ones if it doesn’t fit at all.” Yelled at him Boss, Boat and Mild who were completely in their own world, suddenly paying attention to what is happening in the changing room. 

There was an audible sigh and a really silent ‘okay’ said, when Mew opened the doors. 

And Gulf went red once he saw that body. 

“These are nice, get these.” Boss decided for Mew, once he saw everyone in the shop staring at them. Whispering “Size isn’t a matter anyway” into his ear, they quickly got changed out of their swimwear. 

“So, Kana, you decided what you’re buying?” 

“Huh? Oh, I – I guess I will just take these…” 

“Didn’t know you like pink prints with tigers on them.” Teased Mild 

“Shut up, they’re cute. Well, it was nice to meet up before the party-“ 

“You’re leaving already?” asked Mew as he made his way to the cashier. “You didn’t even try these on.” 

“I don’t need to.” 

“But I want to see it.” Whined Mew 

“Then wait until the noon? It’s literally like 5 hours away? Aren’t Hufflepuffs’ supposed to be patient?” 

“Depending on the things we deal with, yeah we are. Apparently, this isn’t one of them for him. ” answered for him Tong, for which he received a thumbs up from Mew. 

“I want to see you try on clothes.” 

“… I’m going home. See ya on the party at 6.” He paid the cashier and quickly hid himself in another store, to calm his beating heart before he goes home. 

**_(^o^)_ **

Arriving at the party a little before the time was what Gulf would normally do, but due to him obviously buying too small swimwear and having no knowledge about actual size changing spells – he had no choice but to ask his older sister after multiple failed attempts and almost burning the damn thing. He should have went to her in the beginning. But then that stupid talk would be even longer, and he’s not so sure he understood it fully either. 

_“How about I'll propose you a game?” Gracie said after she fixed her little brother’s swimming trunks._

_“What kind?”_

_“It’s a game of chase.”_

_“I hate these.”_

_“But you won’t be running.” She smirked_

_“Without running it’s not chasing.”_

_“It is.”_

_“How?” he asked dumbly_

_“Because it is also a game of waiting.”_

_“For?”_

_“Who surrenders first.”_

_He simply stared at her._

_“Without chasing, there won’t be results…” she smiled simply, brushing his hair back “…so you have to chase and wait until you can or need to stop.”_

_“Who chases?”_

_“Hopefully, you both.”_

He really wishes his sister wouldn’t talk in such complicated riddles, but he guesses that’s what he gets from a Ravenclaw. Never one to be too straightforward, at least she helped him get ready for the party. Now he only needs to find his friends in the crowd of future 6th, 7th years and Hogwart’s graduates. Knowing Boat he’d be near the table with the snacks, and if he’s not there he’s most probably sucking off Mild’s face somewhere in the corner which is more probable considering they haven’t seen each other for a month. P’Boss is probably checking if everything is alright and Tong is probably mingling between the guests, making sure everyone is having fun while having fun himself. Mew is… somewhere, he doesn’t care where. He knows what that feeling was. 

He doesn’t want to act on pure thirst. 

That’s not the type of the person he is. 

He guessed he’d rather go in the direction of the beach and be ambushed by anyone he meets on the way. It always worked out. 

Only this time, a view of a wet Thai-Chinese Adonis has greeted him, as he saw Mew coming out of the water after he spotted Gulf. Droplets of water clinging to the slightly tan body, he threaded his hand through his wet hand, slicking it back. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s not a very nice greeting.” 

“It wasn’t an one. We’ve already seen each other today.” 

“Yeah and you so nicely, _ran away_ before we could even speak properly.” 

“I didn’t run, I walked out in a rush. That’s a difference.” 

Mew laughed at that and simply shook his head. 

“Anyway, why are you still in a shirt? This is a beach party, only swimsuits allowed kind of party.” 

“And who said so?”

“Me. Now take it off, before I throw you into water.” 

“You wouldn’t dare-“ 

Mew quickly held Gulf by the waist and ran far enough to throw him headfirst into the water, all the hard work Gracie did disappearing in a second. If there was one thing that was good about all this it’s how good Mew’s hands felt grasping harshly on his waist. 

Should it be somewhere else, it could have leave some bruises. 

_Surprisingly that doesn’t sound so bad._

“Fucking hell, the water’s freezing.” 

“You’re just not accustomed to it yet. Ah but do take your shirt off. You’re going to catch a cold if you wander in a wet shirt.” 

“It’s your fault its wet in the first case!” Gulf started cursing quietly in Thai language. 

“Are you pouting and cursing at the same time? That’s so cute.” Smiled Mew seeing his classmate actions. “Come on, if you don’t want to be in the water that much, let’s go sit there.” He said, grabbing his hand and dragging him in the direction of an empty table, Gulf’s whole face on fire. 

_There’s no way in hell._

“I’m actually leaving for Thailand tomorrow, for the last two weeks of August.” 

Mew choked on some lemonade “Huh?” 

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Learned about it this morning.” Said Gulf “So, actually, how about giving it our all until I collapse?” smirked the Slytherin, standing up from his seat and pulling off his shirt. 

_Gracie, I think I’ll risk it and play that game._

“How about it Mr Suppasit? You’re gonna dance with me or spend the rest of this evening rooted in your seat? Or maybe you’d prefer _chasing_ me?” 

Mew took a deep breath and answered: 

“I think I can do both.” 

Mew was graced with possibly the brightest smile he has ever seen on Gulf’s face as he was pulled up right into Gulf’s hug. Laughter left their chest, their heart beating just as loud as the music blasting from the speakers. 

The next day Gulf left for Thailand and didn’t speak with Mew until 1st of September. 

**_(_ _^o^)_ **

**4 th September 20xx**

Gulf sat at a surprisingly boring Care Of Magical Creatures lesson. He said _surprisingly_ because lessons with Professor Hagrid were NEVER boring. Dangerous, maybe but boring? That was a word he never thought he would utter when it comes to these, after all they even were allowed to see actual dragons thanks to his connections. 

Perhaps it had something to do with a person on his mind and not the lesson being boring, he thought and grimaced right after. He feels like his mind has been plagued far more than ever before by that certain Hufflepuff. 

“And tha’s it class, hopefully ya noted all that down, is gonna be on a test.” Said Hagrid and groans were heard. “Yeh, I know I don’t like ‘em too, guess who has to check it? That’s right, me. Now see you next Thursday.” 

Sighing, the absent-minded Slytherin left the grounds and went in the directions of the kitchens, thinking of picking up some snacks on his way to the library. Fuck Pince and her rules. 

“Oh, lookie here, prince Gulf has joined us.” Said Mild upon seeing Gulf enter the kitchen. 

“One more word and your teeth will end up in Boat’s soup.” 

“Now, there’s no need to be so violent.” Said a voice from behind him. The voice that has been bothering him relentlessly, messing with his head since that one day they saw each other at that shopping mall in the middle of the August. One quick deathly glare at Mild later, and Gulf faced the nightmare of his dreams. “Violence is never the answer.” 

“Well Mister Perfect, what should be the answer then?” 

‘Mister Perfect’ stood in all his tall glory, messed up hair just as black as Gulf’s, big brown eyes, a piercing in his left ear. The three buttons’ of his white school shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up showing off his strangely veiny forearms, mandatory yellow necktie lazily dangling down his neck. All this topped off with simple black pants. Simple school look really, and _yet_. 

_‘The Merlin has been testing me since school started’_

“I’d prefer just plain old Mew, but Mister Perfect sounds nice too” says the Hufflepuff and he scratches his chin as if he’s actually thinking about the answer. “How about something quirky? You’re the Slytherin, you’re supposed to be good with these.” 

“Yes. But I am tired.” Gulf went to sit at the free spot, the kitchen elf immediately coming to his side. “Snoopy, can you give me a few of these pumpkin crisps you’ve made me last time? They have been delicious.” 

“Yes, sir Kana! Sadly you will have to wait for a longer while as they take some time to make, and I am quite busy at the moment.” 

“That is fine, I don’t have any more lessons today” he smiled gently at the elf, and the little creature went to work immediately. Afterwards he went to scowling at the amount of food Boat had managed to already eat. Everything to distract himself from these disastrous thoughts. 

He didn’t see how Mew was looking at him when he smiled. 

Yet Mild did, and he is not a person to leave such look unquestioned, but he knows his time well and it is not now. 

“Now, now, it’s barely the beginning of the school year, what has your _ass in pain_ already?” 

“Mild I swear if you don’t shut up-“ 

“I think our Kana here had experienced a boring lesson of his favourite subject” finally said Boat “It happened to all of us buddy, take that stick out for now and save it for other more pleasurable things.” 

“Ohhh, are we talking kinks now?” said suddenly interested Mew as he sat closely to Gulf, denying anything from the elf. 

“Mew my friend, I knew you’re a man of culture!” Boat high-fived him “I certainly think sensation play is a good one, and like you know – nipple play and all that?” 

“Hmm, but I think it’s pretty useless without having someone in bondage, don’t you think?” 

Boat pointed a half-eaten chicken leg at Mew’s face, nodding along while the two Slytherins’ just listened to their talk. 

“The basic ones’ are good too, like slapping one’s ass or choking.” 

“Professor Malfoy looks like the type of person to like such things” Mild eww-ed at the mental image after his boyfriend’s suggestion “Just like our Gulfie here.” 

“I do.” Stated Gulf as he saw his snacks coming. 

“Huh?” 

“You say that now, but have you ever been choked?” asked sceptic Mild. 

“Nope” answered the taller, popping the p in the word and thanking Snoopy for preparing his snacks “but I would definitely _love_ to be” he said after checking out Mew’s veiny hands before heading to the library with hands full of spicy pumpkin crisps, his sour mood suddenly gone, while his friends were left with shocked faces, one certain Hufflepuff with a case of sped up heartbeats. 

"That was surprising." Said Mild as he was the first coming out of the stupor Gulf left them in “but also, not really. He does look a… never mind.” 

“What now Mild? End your sentences.” 

“I’m not about to snitch on my friend, Boat. He’ll soon snitch on himself anyways. Now, excuse me, I will go take a nap. That Charms lesson was pure hell. And we have Defence and Potions tomorrow. That’s going to be purgatory, considering our teachers.” 

**_(^o^)_ **

**5 th September 20xx**

Thank Heavens the teachers provided the programs for each subject one decided to continue taking after O.W.L.s, on the first morning in the new school year and Gulf decided to research every subject a little otherwise he thinks he might actually pass out from seeing the scary smile of Harry Potter as the professors scowl keeps deepening with every wrong answer. 

“How did most of you pass written owls? What do you even plan on becoming after school! Yes, this is the first lesson in the sixth year, but it’s NOT the same as the previous five years!” he yelled at the class “Mister Kanawut.” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you tell me why, even though there’s no wars, I want you to be fully capable to fight off different form of magic.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and you couldn’t refuse it. 

“I think…because even if there’s no war, there is always someone in need, be it a bullied kid or an elderly wizard that can’t fight for himself.” 

“That’s a very book-ish answer my friend would give in the past,” he laughed at the memory “it is correct, but not the answer I was looking for. 10 points to Slytherin for being prepared. Mr Suppasit?” 

“So we can protect the ones we love, and they can later do the same.” 

“20 points to Hufflepuff. Congratulations, you both saved this class from a 15 page essay about the need of learning defensive spells in this century. I suggest bowing to your classmates after the class is over.” 

Gulf and Mew looked at each other, raised their eyebrows as if they were communicating between themselves by expressions alone, and continued listening to their Professor. 

It was their little actions of trying to outdo and annoy each other through the class that made Harry’s mood a little better and sent the class off with a little smile instead of a scowl on his face. 

“Your stupid little actions and actual nerdy ass saved us today, Mew and Gulf.” 

“Hm, what do you mean?” asked Mew as he poured himself some soup. 

“You two kept pulling these dumb faces at each other and trying to outdo one another he kept staring at you two just to see what you’re doing. Wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what he’s telling Professor Malfoy about right now with such a big smile on his face.” 

Gulf scrunched his nose at what Mild just said and scowled. 

“If you’re going to scowl your pretty face will start wrinkling early.” 

“Then, how about you make it wrinkle from different reasons,” Boat choked on his chicken leg and Mild had to hit him on his back, while Mew stopped eating his soup “like laughing. They say laugh wrinkles are the most beautiful, don’t they? C’mon make me laugh, mister perfect. ” smirked Gulf as he continued eating. 

It feels like he’s still the only one chasing. 

**_(^o^)_ **

If Defence was scary then Potions were… actually pretty enjoyable. 

“Who here attended the first lessons Mister Potter did today?” 

When professor Malfoy saw more than half the class raise their hand with slight fear in their eyes, he chuckled with a satisfied smile on his face as he stretched slightly, took the wand into his hand and the recipe for the potion they will be making appeared on the board. Then he surveyed the classroom. 

“There’s no need for you to fear Harry. He gets pretty… strict with sixth years. He tends to forget myself sometimes, and without a proper trick, it’s hard to bring him back.” Draco said without hesitation in his voice. “I’m not sharing that trick with you. It’s private, and impossible for you to do.” he added with an evil smirk worthy of a Slytherin he was. 

Everyone guessed it was either something very simple or very kinky. Possibly both at once. Mew guessed it depended on the situation. 

He also looked awfully similar to Gulf in that moment, which Boat just raised his eyebrows at him with an nonverbal ‘I told you so’. 

“I suggest coming prepared to his lessons. Anyways, I see you already sorted yourself into pairs. I’m changing that.” Continued silver haired professor “… and Suttinut, you’ll be sitting with Suppasit this lesson. When you all move, we’ll start with the laughing potion.” 

“So maybe Boat was a little right.” Mild said as a way of greeting his new seat mate. Mew laughed. 

“Yeah I’m starting to see it too.” 

“Anyways, Laughing Potion. It can be the best experience or the most deadly poison. Why, you ask? Because one drop can make you feel like the happiest person in the world for a prolonged period of time, thus sometimes it was used for curing depression. However it’s very addictive, and if administered in a proportion too big, causes unending laughter which kills you. So, yeah, if you plan on taking some with you after class, I’ll be _carefully_ checking your things. Now start cutting that grass precisely while your partner stirs the concoction. If you have to talk, do so very quietly and it’d better be about the potion you’re making.” 

“So, Mew, how about you tell me about your crush on Gulf?” 

“Now tree times clockwise and one time anti clockwise…my crush? It’s been doing good.” 

“How about, I don’t know, pursuing it?” asked Mild as he added lemon grass and Mew quickly squeezed the scarab beetle juice into the concoction right after. It turned slightly blue. “I know my friend. I see when he’s just teasing and when he’s serious. You actually have a chance, so don’t waste it.” 

Mew had a light blush on his face. 

“Mister Tee’Mild, Mister Mew is there something the matter? You’ve been talking quite a lot about the potion, do you need help?” 

“No professor.” Said both, as they lowered their heads and continued working in silence, Mew sometimes stealing glances at Gulf. 

“Okay class, time over, let me look at your cauldrons.” Looking over everyone’s concoctions, graded it wordlessly, and put glass cages over it. “That would be it. Sign these cages with your names please, so that I’ll know by next week who’s cauldron belonged to who. If your potions were done correctly, they should completely white. Shall they be done wrongly, they’ll turn into water. Now… I guess you can leave early, just clean up after yourself.” 

Everyone looked over themselves and quickly left the Potions classroom, the four friends quickly catching up with each other. 

“I honestly thought you would try and take a vial of that potion Mister Perfect.” 

“And why would I? I already have someone that makes me happy.” 

“Who said I was talking to you?” 

“Well you did call me that, yesterday back in the kitchens. And if you have to ask, it’s because his smile is as bright as the sun – it just lights up the world.” 

Gulf tried to not look too hurt. 

“I have something to ask Boss, so I’m going this way. Goodbye, Mister Sun.” Mew saluted with two fingers as he turned left to go in the direction of Ravenclaw dorm, leaving stupefied Gulf with a red face behind, the onlookers wondering what caused it.

**_(^o^)_ **

**25th September 20xx**

“ _Gracie I tell you it’s so exhausting.”_

_“What is?”_

_“…the sixth year. Of course I mean the chasing! It’s been barely a month since school started too, Merlin Pants.”_

_“And why is it so hard?”_

_“When do I know he surrenders?”_

_“… Gulf, are you kidding me right now?”_

_“No? You said it’s a game-“_

_“Yes it’s a game but if he’s been reciprocating your feelings, which I suppose happened since you ask me that question, then you go and **surrender**! It's not fucking Quidditch!! It’s not about who’s losing! You’ve actually won the fucking lottery now!” she screams at him through the phone “When he starts hitting back on you, it stops being just a game! So surrender already you dumb fuck or I’ll disown you!” and she ended the call. _

**_(^o^)_ **

**26/27th September 20xx**

It was safe to say Gulf had enough of Mew’s pick-up lines. They were bad for his heart. Just remembering the few of them was embarrasing.

_'Are you a Snitch? Because you're the finest catch here.'_

_'You don't need an Expelliarmus, your smile is disarming enough!'_

_'You know when I said 'Accio Hottie' I didn't think you would actually appear'_

He really needed these pick-up lines to stop. So he decided to use today’s birthday party (he didn’t even know who’s, he just knew they were invited) at the Hufflepuff house, as an excuse to put an end to it, once and for all.

Birthday parties must haves: butter beer and fire whiskey, snogging couples, someone who throws up, and without a fault there’s always a game of truth and dare. If you think Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong won’t take advantage of it, you must be lacking in brain cells. 

But the party started at 8p.m., and it was already 11p.m., so why was there still no one in sight to propose the game? Most people were dead drunk, some were already long gone snogging in some corners outside the dorm. And Mew…was asleep on the fucking couch. 

Just great, his plan ended in complete ruins over alcohol he put complete trust in. He should have guessed. Well at least he didn’t need to worry about Mew making a shaky way back to his dormitory as he was at least at his house. Someone must have spiked the fire whiskey with something for everyone to be knocked out that quickly – but he’s not the one from that house, he actually didn’t drink anything since coming here just because of his nerves. 

In the beginning he thought he was just attracted to Mew’s sexy body. But then, remembering all his actions – how he helped first years that got lost, his bright personality that made sure he was never bored when around Mew – was what made him realise he actually caught feelings for the other. 

So as nervous as he went to the party, he came back much more determined to his dorm. No more underhanded tricks, he thought when falling asleep imagining Mew’s arms around him. 

When he woke up it was already 9 and he guessed that if Mew wasn’t up by now and at The Great Hall eating breakfast, he’ll wake him up himself. 

Fortunately for him(or not) he was there, continuing his sleep on the Hufflepuff table. Even though right now, barely anyone paid attention to such details and just sat wherever their friends were, they were still called that. Not thinking much, he stormed in his direction, sitting right next to him and forcing him to wake up. 

“What the hell, can’t you see I’m sleeping? Give me a break-“ 

And he just kissed him. 

“I-I I didn’t wash my teeth…” 

“I noticed.” deadpanned Gulf “Go back to sleep, sleepyhead.” 

“As if I would now.” Mew said as he kissed Gulf again, snaked his hands around the taller waist’s then put his head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Boat erupted into laughter as the first, then the rest of the table followed. Gulf’s body shook slightly from laughter too, Mew’s content face hid from his view. 

“Listen here, do you know how long I had this dumb crush on you?” said suddenly the other as Gulf put his hand in his hair to pat him gently. 

“I’m about to know.” 

“Two! TWO YEARS! I thought it might be just appreciating your looks, you know? But then when in Fourth Class at that one Defence Class- you know when we learning the theory behind the Patronus Charm it said you need imagine a very happy thought to conjure one? I actually imagined you and me, doing-“ 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” 

“I’m not done, let me end my confession.” Scowled Mew 

“No, you are clearly still drunk. Do you even know where we are?” 

“In the Great Hall at Hogwarts, having breakfast. Why?” 

“Do you really want or need all the people here to know the details about how you apparently learned about your love for me?” 

“No, but you, being all red in the face, is so cute, I just couldn’t stop myself.” Said Mew pinching Gulf’s ears lightly. 

It was his turn now to hide in Mew’s shoulder, as he whispered into his ear. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Will gladly do that later.” The Hufflepuff smirked causing Gulf ears to become an even deeper shade of red.

**_(^o^)_ **

“You owe me five bucks.” 

“Damn, how did you know?” 

“Because kind of looks like he'd enjoy being choked, and _you_ of all people should know that. You sleep with me.” 

“What kind of answer is that?” 

“Two, because he’s a Slytherin...” 

“...are you implying he's similar to you?” 

“...so he’s probably as impatient as me and wouldn’t last 2 years just like that Hufflepuff boy said he did.” Said Draco “Now pay up.” 

“Let’s be clear, I let you win this one.” 

“You, a winner? I _always_ win, in the end.” Draco said, as he received a kiss and five pounds from Harry.

**_(^o^)_ **

**_This same day..._ **

"Mild, what did you mean Gulf would snitch on himself?"

"He's doing that right now."

"Oh."

**THE END**


End file.
